Drifting Slumber
by LittleKoneko11
Summary: It's late and Narumi feels like talking. (Shukoto: Shusaku x Narumi Fluff)


Drifting Slumber

 **Anime:** Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End)

 **Pairings:** Iwasaki Shusaku x Narumi Makoto

 **Warnings:** Fluff, Unintentional angst

 **Spoilers:** None really if you know the characters: Chapter 25 / Episode 16

Set before Chapter 25 / Episode 16

 **A/N:** I wanted to write something fluffy for these two poor cuties. Turned a little angsty towards the end by accident. Wanted to keep it light but writing about these two makes me both happy and sad. ~Written before chapter 40 is released.~

 **Summary:** _It's late and Narumi feels like talking. (Shukoto: Shusaku x Narumi Fluff)_

* * *

"You still awake?"

Narumi shoved a finger into Shusaku's chest who's eyes cracked open. "Yeah..."

Narumi offered a gentle smile "Not sleepy either?"

"No, I'm sleepy." Shusaku admitted, his tone lethargic "Just not ready to sleep yet. I don't have your energy."

"Mmh." Narumi hummed.

Narumi moved closer on their shared bed. Which used to be two singles that were in different rooms when they first started. After all, the two were just friends back then. Instead of trying to awkwardly explain why they needed a double bed, they just opted to move one of their beds into the other's room. Shusaku's on the left and Narumi's on the right. Shusaku hated his hair falling onto his right ear so he always slept on his left side. Which meant that Shusaku was always facing Narumi as he slept. It was a little awkward at first to get used to but Shusaku had insisted.

Narumi couldn't really complain any longer since he could understand the intimacy in watching your lover sleep. Shusaku was gazing at him with lidded eyes, Narumi could make it out with the moonlight that was shining in. Shusaku's bangs still falling over his face and spreading out over his pillow. Narumi's hair was let down from his ponytail, he always felt like it got in the way when sleeping though. Empathized more since Shusaku's hair always looked like it fell perfectly even while laying down or sleeping. Shusaku reached to move some of Narumi's strands away from his eyes, causing him to suddenly remember why he loved sleeping with his hair down.

"How come your hair never gets into your eyes? It's always so neat."

"My hair would be worse if I slept on my right."

"So if I slept on my right would that fix my hair?"

"Too long." Shusaku let out a quiet chuckle indicating a joke "However, no, your hair parts in the middle so it doesn't matter."

Narumi huffed and Shusaku leaned closer, more awake then before.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it for you."

Shusaku's hands were soft and affable as they slowly tucked Narumi's strands back into position. Narumi just relaxed and let him, there was something sweetly methodical about letting him do this. Narumi let out a comfortable sigh. Shusaku's hands lingered on Narumi's cheeks once he was done. Their eyes met and the stare lingered until Shusaku's hands wrenched away. Narumi shifted awkwardly as well and glanced to the ceiling. He always felt weird staring at Shusaku whenever he pulled away abruptly but that may be because he never understood why Shusaku did.

Narumi let out a laugh "It's freaky how this can still be so awkward."

"..."

"Well, at least it's not as awkward as when we're out with Yayoi, Rika, and Kagiyama."

Shusaku gave an unappreciated groan at the thought. Narumi just let out another laugh and caught Shusaku in a hug before he could move away to the other side of the bed. Shusaku let himself be held as Narumi mused in his mind. The other three didn't know about their relationship but... there were times when it was just the two of them on watch but neither dared to move closer. It wasn't even in fear of being caught because Narumi had done some really adventurous kiss steals. There just was something embarrassing about being close. They'd often sit by each other and knew they wanted to move close. They even knew the other wanted to move close but still neither of them did.

"You know if you want to move closer you can, y'know while we're out."

"Then why don't you do it."

Shusaku just closed his eyes, determining neither of them would budge on the subject. Narumi just pulled him closer, Shusaku finally giving in to the fact Narumi wasn't going to give him space. The alluring smile that followed implied that Shusaku didn't mind. Narumi kept his right arm wrapped around his shoulders, his left hand on Shusaku's lower back. Shusaku's arms rested between them, one hand curled towards himself, the other hand's knuckles brushing Narumi's chest. Shusaku let out a considerable sigh.

"So... if you don't want to sleep, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. This?"

"I'm going to fall asleep if this is all we do."

"Okay, you sleep, I'll watch over you."

Shusaku's eyes flicked up to meet his eyes, smile turning impish "I'm glad to have such a juvenile guard me."

Narumi instantly frowned "Hey, you're the kid that can't stay awake."

"I think the kid is the one who has so much energy he can't sleep."

"That just proves I've got more stamina and power than you."

"..." Shusaku tilted his head _'Really?'_ followed by an insidious smile _'I didn't know your ego was so small you need to self stroke it.'_

The taunt that was displayed in his eyes, it was Shusaku's way of ending their fights with both of them having their final words. Normally Narumi would miss the look due to feeling the need to win and getting caught in thinking he did. More than paying attention to what that look was, Narumi focused on what the silence meant. It meant that Shusaku was supporting him, the silence always meant that. He loved hearing Shusaku talk but those quiet moments was something Narumi lived for. Narumi let what the look meant go, the silence being more important. Besides they'd probably never stop arguing and neither of them would be up on time tomorrow. After all, it was an important day.

"You ready to head home?"

Shusaku angled his head away, despite being taller, he was curled up at the moment, therefore allowing his facial expression to hide in the darkness. Narumi wasn't sure what that meant. Shusaku hadn't adjusted his position but there also was a distinct lack of movement. No tensing, no clenching, no relaxing. It wasn't silence either, it just felt like nothing. Narumi pulled him closer, to apologise for possibly bringing up something bad. Shusaku beat him to the words forming on his lips.

"Yeah, we've got a good team and... this means a lot to you..."

"To us." Narumi corrected.

Shusaku shifted to straiten, causing him to have to look down at Narumi "I know..."

Narumi looked at him confused but Shusaku merely leaned in for a kiss, which Narumi happily returned.

"Not regretting signing up?"

"Of course not." Narumi frowned "Why would I?"

"I don't know." Shusaku admitted "It just feels weird to try to reclaim our hometown. It's going to be dangerous and we're risking the others."

"Ha. Something like this won't kill us."

Shusaku nodded "I know but going back still makes me nervous."

"I thought you were unusually quiet."

Shusaku frowned, slightly pouting "Did I make it that obvious?"

"No." Narumi kissed him "I just know you. We've know each other for over ten years. You just _know_ these things. Don't have to read it."

"Mmmh. Good." Shusaku shifted his head closer, so their breaths were mingling "..."

"Relax, Lt. Colonel will be with us you know?"

"..."

"Besides, we've never lost anyone yet, compared to the other squads who've had to replace members. We're veterans now. A few nobles won't kill us, unless someone else fucks up. So don't worry."

"I have my Sergeant, I'm not worried."

Narumi felt his face heat up "W-well. Ye-yeah." he stuttered out shyly.

Shusaku let out a graceful smile, his lidded eyes glancing up to Narumi's before softly kissing him. Shusaku settled his head into a comfortable resting position which happened to be Narumi's upper arm. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and he was finally tired enough to rest. Narumi settled in closer, meaning he was probably going to be watching him for awhile before sleeping. Shusaku was more than happy with that. It was time to be confident rather than nervous, tomorrow was time to retake Nagoya. Shusaku's eyes fluttered closed, drifting off into a calm snooze, letting his mind focus on what was important.

 _'Makoto, I'll keep you safe I promise.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! This pairing needs a bit more attention so I figured I should share this little fic with the world.


End file.
